Killer Among Us
by SOLoking
Summary: As each and every one of your friends are getting killed one by one, who can you trust? (Inspired by the Malaysian horror film "夺命游戏2".) (It's my first story, so please leave a review if you can. ;))
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet? What's taking so long?", asks an impatient blue hedgehog.

"If it weren't for SOMEONE who went for a 'quick run' even though we were ready to leave we wouldn't be in a rush right now!", answered an irritated red echidna.

"How should I know we were going for a sleepover? Nobody told me about it!"

"Actually, I did tell you a few hours before we left. You even said that you'll be getting ready yourself,", replied a two-tailed fox.

All 3 occupants of the blue biplane the fox was piloting were heading towards the location for their sleepover which Rouge, a master thief somehow found in the middle of the woods.

Suddenly, the communicator wrapped onto the fox's wrist rang, which he picked up the call a second later.

"Where are you guys? Weren't we supposed to meet at 5? It's 7 right now!"

"Sorry Amy," replied Tails. "Sonic somehow forgotten about the sleepover and went for his 'quick run' again..."

"Again?" Amy demanded, clearly with frustration in her voice.

"How long would it take for you guys to reach here?"

"In a hour, hopefully," replied Tails.

"Okay, well the 3 of you better be here in a hour or you'll gonna regret it!"

"Okay, okay. See you then," As Tails turned off his communicator, the quarrel between red and blue is still going on.

"Let me guess, you joined in just because Rouge is there, isn't it?"

"Of course not! What does this have to do with her anyway?"

"Well, then why would you leave the Master Emerald alone?"

"I doubt if anyone would steal it in a day, since we just thrashed Eggman's place.

Besides, I can keep an eye on the bat thief here..."

"Exactly, you came here just for Rouge,"

"No, I needed to make sure she doesn't leave secretly and steal the Emerald while I'm here,"

"Oh, so now you don't want her to leave, eh?"

 _Will I ever get the peace I need?_ Tails thought to himself as he is forcefully stuck between their unending quarrel.

An hour later, the biplane loses it's altitude and lands at a large clearing in the forest. The 3 occupants then got out from their seats and landed on the cool green grass after a 2-hour flight. They then walked towards the meeting point as stated by Rouge. As they got out into another clearing where Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Chesse and Amy waited, Sonic was immediately tackled to the ground by a pink blur.

"What took you so long? You know how much I missed you while you were gone?", said Amy, while still hugging Sonic tightly.

"Can't breathe...", murmured Sonic, while getting choked.

"Sorry," Amy exclaimed as she let go of Sonic from her right embrace.

"About time you guys got here,", Shadow spoke.

"Yeah, for a second there we thought Eggman kidnapped you guys," Rouge said.

"Well, if it weren't for Sonic who..."

"...went for his quick run, you wouldn't be late. You already told us that, twice!" Rouge interrupted.

"Alright, this road leads to our sleepover location," Rouge continued, with her right hand pointing towards a dirt path. "Don't worry, it isn't that far, we'll probably reach there in 30 minutes by walking,"

Thus, everyone started to walk while following Rouge along the path. Sonic had to slow down like everyone did to prevent himself from getting lost, but this clearly made him even more impatient.

"Are we there yet?" Sonic asked.

"Nope," Rouge replied.

2 minutes later, "Are we there yet?"

"Nope,"

Another 2 minutes later, "Are we..."

"No," this time it was Shadow who replied. "And if you even think of asking that again I'll Chaos Spear you like no tomorrow,"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop, happy now?" Sonic replied.

Shadow only grunted in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge suddenly came to a halt, and scanned her surroundings, while the others were still confused about where their destination actually is, as they were currently still on the dirt path after walking for 20 minutes.

"Follow me," Rouge called out to them as she walked away from the dirt path and into the dark woods. As they were about to follow, however...

"Has anyone seen Cream and Cheese?" Tails asked from behind.

Only then when they looked around did they realize that 2 of their members are missing.

"I thought they were with you, Tails," Amy asked.

"I thought they were with me, but I didn't realize that they were missing," Tails replied.

"Try contacting them with the communicator," Shadow ordered.

"We seem to have lost connection with them," Tails replied, frantically. "Either they had powered off their communicator, or that the communicator was broken,"

"Alright guys, we'll split up to find them. Once you find them, keep in touch with your communicators. Rouge, you should head to the house you were talking about and send the coordinates of your house to us."

"On it!" Everyone exclaimed as they went to different directions, starting their search.

One hour later,

"Any signs of them yet?" Sonic asked through his communicator.

"Nope," Knuckles replied.

"Still looking," Amy replied.

"Not yet," Shadow answered.

"Still searching," Tails replied.

"Okay guys, keep looking and keep in touch," Sonic said as he turned off his communicator and sped through the trees.

As he looked around, he heard a faint whimper coming out from his right hand side. He turned towards the direction of the sound and pushed the tall grass aside. He was then greeted with another pair of eyes, and then another tight embrace.

"Mr. Sonic... I couldn't find you all... I was looking for Cheese... But then I got lost myself.." Cream murmured between her sobs.

"It's alright, Cream. We found you now, we won't let you get separated again, okay?" Sonic replied.

Sonic then scanned her body as she was still hugging him tightly. Other than a minor cut at her elbow, she seemed fine. Though Sonic's main focus was on something else.

"Where's Cheese?" Sonic asked.

"I couldn't find him... What if he was lost too..." Cream again trying to fight back her tears.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. But first I'm taking you to the house first, Rouge is waiting there while the others are still looking for you,"

After Sonic managed to comfort Cream, he turned on his communicator. "Guys, I found Cream. Other than a few cuts, she's alright, so I'll take her back to the house for some rest. But Cheese is still missing though,"

"Will Cheese be alright?" Cream asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright, hop on" Sonic answered as he lowered his back for Cream to climb onto.

"Hold on tight!" Sonic said to Cream as he took off towards the house, with Cream tightly clinging onto his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic skidded to a halt and glanced at the cottage in front of him. It was a one-story white cottage. The walls on the cottage were clearly decaying while some of the windows apparent at the exterior of the cottage are broken too, some were even covered with planks of wood. There was also a front yard, but only contained wilted plants and overgrown weeds.

 _How did Rouge even find such a place? And why did she plan it here anyway?_ Sonic thought to himself as he proceeded towards the front door. He checked his communicator again, indeed he was in the right place, though Sonic wished he wasn't, this place may not be too creepy for him, but he can feel Cream shivering on his back.

He opened the unlocked door and was relieved to see a slight change of atmosphere. The inside of the house may look simple, but at least neither the furniture nor the walls were decaying, instead they were in quite good shape. The floor itself was covered with marble tiles, though it looked a little dusty. As expected, Rouge was also there, sitting on the sofa looking worried, but her facial expression changed to a relieved one after she saw Cream safe on Sonic's back.

"Glad you found your way here, thought you were lost," Rouge spoke first.

"Well, who's idea was it to prepare a sleepover in the middle of the woods anyway?" Sonic replied.

"Right, anyway Omega and I were tasked to investigate a case about a drug deal going on at the woods. So as we were heading home after capturing them, we somehow found this cottage," Rouge explained.

"Quite lucky of you to find such a place, don't you think?" Sonic said as he allowed Cream to lie onto the sofa.

"Yeah, I also managed to find a weird murder case about this house," Cream tensed after hearing Rouge's words.

"Maybe you shouldn't have mentioned that, she was just separated with Cheese, you know?" Sonic said.

"Sorry about that,"

2 hours later, there were still no signs of Cheese anywhere. Despite Cream continuously pleading Sonic to keep looking, it was getting really dark and they could really get lost out there, so Sonic had requested them to postpone the search for tomorrow.

15 minutes later, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow had returned with no results from their search, leaving Cream even more frantic about Cheese's safety. As everyone had tried to comfort Cream, Sonic made a sudden discovery.

"Guys, where's Tails?" Sonic asked everyone.

"He's probably coming," replied Knuckles.

"But it's been a few minutes since you guys came back, and Tails should have been back with you guys," Sonic answered.

Everyone didn't know what to say, Sonic did have a point there.

Sonic tried contacting him with the communicator. Strangely there was no connection.

"Guys, I'm going to look for him. If he comes back while I'm gone, call me," with that said, Sonic rushed out from the front door.

Another few minutes later, the front door opened, revealing Sonic and Tails, who seemed to be holding something in his arms.

"You came back, good thing you're guys are safe," Amy called to them, relieved.

"Did you find Cheese?" Cream asked.

Tails silently walked towards Cream and passed the thing he was holding to Cream. Everyone, except Sonic and Tails gasped at what they saw.

It was Cheese.

"Cheese?" Cream spoke to the body, while trying to shake him awake. "Wake up Cheese, I'm here now, I won't leave you behind anymore,"

"Cream... He's dead," Tails confessed.


	4. Chapter 4

Right as Tails said that, a burst of rage started to fill in Cream's mind. "You're lying!" Cream screamed at Tails.

"Cream, I wouldn't..." Stuttered Tails. But before he could finish, Cream screamed again, "Shut up! You did this to him, didn't you? Didn't you!"

"Cream.."

"I hate you!" Instantly she snatched Cheese's lifeless corpse off Tails' arms and dashed towards the bedroom, then closing the door with a loud slam.

Everyone was shocked at Cream's sudden outburst, especially Tails, who was already spooked by his unexpected discovery back at the forest.

"You okay there, buddy?" Sonic asked to Tails.

"I'm fine, just need some rest, that's all," he then headed into the other bedroom, but didn't bother to close the door.

Soon there was an awkward silence, which Knuckles broke moments later.

"So... What now? Doubt if anyone still has a mood for sleepovers," Knuckles spoke, which broke everyone from their thoughts.

"Guess we'll leave after they calm down, we should probably pack..."

As he was about to finish his sentence, a loud thunder struck, which startled almost everyone in the living room. Seconds later, the sound of dripping water could be heard from the window as it soon turned into a heavy downpour in just moments.

"On second thought, maybe we'll have to sleep here for today," Sonic said to everyone.

1:00 a.m. The Next Day

Sonic woke from his deep slumber and looked at the communicator on his wrist. Then he glanced at his neighbors who were also sleeping at their beds.

"Gosh, how do they even sleep in such a bed?" Sonic groaned.

He decided against trying to sleep again and went out the room to grab a drink. As he went out of the room, he looked out the window and realized that the once heavy downpour had now ended.

 _Guess the rain ended, I should probably wake them up at 8._ Sonic thought to himself and continued to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and washed it, then he grabbed the kettle and poured the boiled water into the glass. He then started to gulp in the water to clench his thirst.

"Bang!"

As the loud bang was heard, Sonic suddenly felt a strong pain emerging from his heart as the water inside his mouth burst out like a fountain along with some blood and his legs felt weak as he collapsed to the ground.

He realized that he was about to go to an eternal sleep and attempted to shift his body to face his shooter. As he managed to take a look at his shooter, he gasped before having his last breathe.

While in the bedroom...

Knuckles instantly woke up from the sudden bang that erupted from the outside of the room. He reached for the door and cautiously pulled the door handle. He looked at the living room, nothing was amiss. He was about to go back to his sleep, but then decided against it and went to investigate. He soon walked to the kitchen to find the lights turned on. Knuckles slowly peeked at the kitchen but was confused and surprised to see Shadow crouching in front of an object.

"Shadow?" Knuckles called out to him.

As soon as Shadow turned his gaze to him, Knuckles soon saw what he was crouching in front of. It was none other than the blue blur himself, with blood streaming out from the wound on his back.

"Shadow! What happened?" Knuckles demanded, accidentally raising his voice.

Shadow put his index finger on his mouth, signaling him to keep quiet. Knuckles followed and crouched beside him.

"I'm just as confused as you are, actually," replied Shadow. I was sleeping on the couch when I heard the sudden gunshot from here. When I came here, he was already dead and the shooter was gone."

"How are we going to tell the others about this?" Asked Knuckles. "Cheese's departure was depressing enough, now this? They surely can't handle it,"

"Handle what?" A voice said from behind.

Both Shadow and Knuckles turned their heads to meet Amy, who was standing just behind them. Right at that moment, Amy also saw Sonic's body, which made her gasp in shock.

"Guess that solves the problem," Knuckles whispered to Shadow's ear, which made him groan.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes after the discovery of Sonic's death, Tails and Cream had also woken up and were now mourning his death just beside his body on their knees along with Amy. Tails and Cream were doing their best to prevent their tears from falling out, but it definitely isn't working for them. Amy, however, cried and continuously screamed Sonic's name out loud that her shouting could even be heard from outside the house. Knuckles tried to consoled the three of them, but he was fighting a losing battle anyway. Rouge, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, with her emotionless face. Shadow then decided to try ignoring the depressing atmosphere and to find any clues about the shooter.

After 20 minutes of searching, he couldn't find anything out of place. He was about to give up until he thought of an important detail. Without hesitating, he approached Sonic's corpse and grabbed the bullet still implanted in the corpse itself with his gloved hands, much to everyone's disgust. He then pulled it out forcefully, with some fresh blood flowing out of the hole the bullet made inside the heart.

After washing the bullet cleanly, he brought the bullet in front of his right eye and analyzed it. Soon, he made a shocking discovery relating to the bullet. _This... Such bullets were made specifically by GUN and for GUN members only. It couldn't have been shot from outside too... The windows and doors were already closed and in fine shape._ He looked towards the windows and front door to confirm his findings. _But that means... That it must have come from inside the house._ Shadow gulped at this thought. Although he told everyone that he was never afraid of anything, one thing that scared him the most was being killed due to not being fast enough. Sure, he was probably on par with Faker, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the bullet, so what if he wasn't fast enough too?

 _The only people here who actually have such a bullet are me and... Rouge._ He glanced at Rouge, who was still lost in her own thoughts. _No, it couldn't be her. She may have a gun, but she would never use it for killing, ever._ However, with this point, he was now back at square one.

"Rouge, can you bring Cream back to her room, I think she cried to exhaustion," Knuckles called from the kitchen.

Rouge did not bother to reply as she instantly went to the kitchen, scooped Cream and walked back to the bedroom.

After that, Knuckles came out from the kitchen and walked towards Shadow.

"Any suspects yet?" Knuckles asked.

"Not yet, unfortunately," Shadow lied. _I better not reveal too much information for now, don't know who to trust yet._ Shadow thought to himself.

"Well, it's still midnight right now, we should probably rest so that we can bring his body back," Knuckles insisted.

Shadow nodded in reply as he lied down onto the couch and watched Knuckles head back into the room. He then peeked towards the kitchen to see Amy and Tails still saddened by Faker's death. After that, he went into a deep slumber.

2:30 a.m.

Shadow awoke from the uncomfortable couch and looked at his communicator. _Why did I even agreed sleeping here?_ Shadow thought to himself as he then realized that the kitchen lights were still turned on.

 _Did they not sleep during this whole time?_ Shadow got of his couch and walked towards the kitchen, only to be greeted by two unconscious mobians, with the knife handle sticking out of one of the bodies' back.

 _No, not again!_ He quickly took Tails' palm and tested for his pulse and breathing. Luckily, he only seemed to have a bruise on the back of his head, as if he had been hit by something hard from behind. He then tested for Amy's.

However, it was too late. The knife had already pierced through her heart and killed her.


	6. Chapter 6

2:45 a.m.

The few remaining survivors were now gathered at the living room. After receiving the news about Amy's death, Cream and Tails were definitely not taking it very easily as they had been shivering with fright while hugging each other for comfort. Knuckles and Rouge were surprisingly calm though, which made Shadow suspicious.

 _I don't want to believe this either, but it's the only remaining possibility._ Shadow thought to himself as he announced his one thought he wished weren't true to everyone in the room.

"I have a feeling that one of us had murdered them,"

Everyone froze at that statement, even Cream and Tails had stopped shivering. "One... Of us...?" Tails murmured.

"Yes, I hoped it wasn't true, but I'm running out of possibilities," Shadow replied.

"But... That's impossible! I doubt if anyone here would even like killing their own friends!" Knuckles spoke in an enraged and slightly frantic voice.

"Have to admit, but Knuckles' right. Plus what would the killer get from killing them anyway? I don't see a clear motive in this," Rouge stated.

"I know, but I don't see how the other possibilities fit in," Shadow answered. "I first thought that it would have been a shooter who shot from outside, but the windows and doors were already closed tight and had no cracks at all. There also seemed to be no possible place for the killer to hide inside the house, no secret passages, no hidden doors, nothing."

"But... Why would anyone want to kill Sonic? He can be... Annoying but... He's a caring person... It's just... Not fair..." Tails couldn't continue as the tears started to stream like waterfalls.

"Shorty is right, Shadow, no one here even has a grudge on Blue, so why would someone other than Eggman kill him for no reason?" Rouge said, while also trying to console Tails.

"Do you have any clues?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow took the bullet he found from Sonic's corpse out for everyone to see. "I know this bullet," Rouge suddenly answered after taking a closer look at the bullet. "I thought only GUN members would use this type of bullet,"

Shadow nodded in agreement, but then Knuckles interrupted.

"So you did this, didn't you?"

"Why would you think..." Before Rouge could finish, Knuckles interrupted again.

"Stop lying, Rouge! Isn't it obvious now? You planned for us to have a sleepover here, you killed Cheese while we were looking for him, you shot Sonic and stabbed Amy, you did this!" Knuckles burst into rage and pounced onto Rouge.

"Knuckles! Calm down!" Tails cried as he and Cream tried to pull Knuckles' right arm off Rouge.

"Calm down! Echidna! I'm sure that Rouge isn't the killer!," Shadow called.

"And why should I trust you that Rouge isn't behind all this?" Knuckles demanded.

Before Shadow could answer, the lights turned off all of a sudden and everything turned pitch black. A second later, the lights were automatically turned back on.

Everybody looked around and almost nothing was amiss. Cream and Tails were still tugging onto Knuckles' arm, Knuckles himself was still restricting Rouge from escaping while she was struggling under his restraining.

The "almost" part however, was that Shadow now had a knife implanted in his chest.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried as she freed herself from Knuckles and grabbed Shadow before he collapsed onto the ground. "Shadow, please! Don't leave us here! You're the only one left who can solve this!"

"I'm... sorry. I guess... I wasn't... fast enough..." Shadow whispered, which he got his last breath after that.

Everyone was too stunned from the current situation that they almost did not realize that Cream suddenly screamed and ran away from the house. Tails was the first to break from his trance as he chased after Cream. "Cream, wait!" This left both Knuckles and Rouge left in the house.

"You... Did this... Didn't you?" Rouge whispered.

"Didn't you do it?" Knuckles answered, completely unsure of what was in the bat's mind.

"Just... Kill me already... Would you...? I... Don't want to... Live anymore..." Rouge spoke between breaths.

"Rouge, I..."

"If you don't want to kill me, then... Leave,"

"Rouge..."

"Leave!"

Knuckles sighed in defeat as he headed through the front entrance and closed the door behind him.

Rouge, after sensing that no one was around, then silently shed tears onto Shadow's corpse.

What she didn't know is that, a mobian was watching her through the window and grinning maliciously.


	7. Chapter 7

Knuckles sat at the porch at the front door, with his hands gripping onto his head tightly as if he's trying to calm himself from all the madness that occurred inside the house moments ago. He didn't believe what Shadow said at first, he would never suspect any of them who were present in the room the possible murderer. But with Shadow's sudden departure, he didn't know what to do now. He wanted so badly to just run all the way back to where they came from, where betrayal never existed between his friends and himself, where it was never a thing to bother of since they knew that nobody would ever do so, where there was... Peace.

Peace was what Knuckles badly wanted right now. He wanted to return to Angel Island, he wanted to return to the Master Emerald, he wanted his peaceful life back, even if Eggman will try to steal it over and over again, he prefers it more than what's happening now.

With that thought in mind, Knuckles stood up and was about to run into the woods to return home, he hesitated. _But... What about my friends? They're probably feeling the same thing right now... No, I can't leave, not right now. I have to help them, we need to find out who did all of this, only then can we end this..._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud "Bang!" coming from the inside of the house. Knuckles quickly dashed into the house to face the killer, but all he met was a bleeding Rouge.

"Rouge!" Knuckles exclaimed as he quickly ran to Rouge's side to check her wounds. Similarly to the other victims, the bullet hit right into the heart, killing her.

"No... No..." Knuckles whispered as he clutched onto Rouge's palm, hoping that she wasn't gone like the rest were too. But it was no use.

"That's it!" Knuckles angrily shouted to the walls of the living room, as if he was talking to his invisible adversary. "You had your fun! So stop acting like a coward and show yourself! Fight someone your own size you... You coward!"

After he said that, the sound of footsteps were heard from the front door. Knuckles quickly reacted and looked towards it, only to find a familiar face aiming a gun towards Knuckles.

"No... It couldn't be you of all people... How could you?" Knuckles tried to speak but was too frightened of what he was seeing.

"Fun is limitless, don't you know that?" His adversary said before pulling the trigger, with the bullet hitting the centre of Knuckles heart with perfect accuracy.

Knuckles tried to continue standing, despite the bullet already hitting his heart. But it proved to be useless as he collapsed to the ground, ending his life.

Just then, a clump of bushes outside the house started to rattle as a figure emerged from the bushes. Who was shocked and frightened to the bone of what he saw.

"Cream...?" The two-tailed figure asked cautiously as he tried to back away to flee.

The rabbit however, turned his body towards Tails, now aiming his gun and pulling the trigger almost instantly. Tails couldn't dodge in time and was hit straight in his right leg, causing him to fall onto the cold ground. Tails started to panic and tried to spin his tails to flee. Cream however, saw this and shot one of his tails, again with outstanding accuracy and precision. Tails screamed and sobbed due to the pain from his leg and tail and the fright from the current situation he was experiencing.

Cream started to grin maliciously and started to looked around for something. Her grin grew wider as she found what she was looking for. She headed towards the place where she was staring at and grabbed a nearby shovel which was leaning at the house wall. Tails tried to crawl away from the scene but the extreme pain from his tail and leg prevented him from doing so. He was trapped.

She walked towards the immobile fox, who started to held his hands up high to attempt to shield himself from whatever she could do onto him. That was proven ineffective however, as she swatted his hands away with great speed that could even match Sonic's and swung the shovel's metal onto Tails' skull. Tails started to lose conscious from the hard impact from the shovel as he looked towards the rabbit who was starting to prepare for a second strike.

"Cream..." He managed to murmur in his consciousness.

Cream somehow heard his voice and replied: "You killed Cheese, I hate you," before swinging the shovel onto his head for the second time with even greater force, causing Tails to lose conscious and have a terrible wound on his head. She was about to swing the shovel for the third time before realization hit her. She instantly dropped the shovel and peered towards the corpses inside the house, then at Tails.

"What have I done?" She asked herself. She quickly went into the house and grabbed Shadow's communicator and attempted to dial the police. Fortunately, the police were still active at such an hour. After giving them the necessary details, she tried to carry Tails' body into the living room. She then held the gun which she used to kill everyone and aimed it at her skull.

"Forgive me... " She whispered to herself before pulling the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

In a gray, square room, Tails was sitting on a plastic chair, with his hands handcuffed. He was anxiously waiting for whoever had come to visit him. No sooner than a few minutes later, the door across the room opened to reveal 2 mobians. One of them was a green crocodile while the other was a purple chameleon, Tails immediately recognized the duo.

"Vector, Espio? What are you guys doing here?" Tails asked with a sad tone.

"Oh don't be so down Tails!" Vector spoke loudly, which then Espio signaled him to lower his voice. He then sat onto a chair across the table followed with Espio who sat beside him and spoke again, this time softer. "We're gonna get you outta here!"

Tails made a confused look, which Espio discovered. "We hired a lawyer for you on your trial, he'll be defending you based on the story you talked to the interrogator so you don't have to explain it again. He won many cases before so you don't have to worry about this case," Espio explained.

"Thanks guys.." Tails voiced out, "But I don't think it's necessary... I'm going to surrender,"

"What do you mean, surrender? We're getting you outta here and that's that! That's what friends are for, right?" Vector spoke, almost raising his voice again.

"Vector's right, Tails. The story you gave is reasonable enough for this case, plus we had found no proof stating that your story is false, so why give up now?" Espio continued.

"I really appreciate your help... Though I've been having a few nightmare recently..." Tails said.

"How do nightmares even change your mind?" Vector asked.

"Those nightmares were recalling the events of how each of my friends died... And I was the one killing them..." Tails couldn't hold back the tears and started sobbing,"

"Well, can you explain about what happened in each of your nightmares?" Espio spoke.

"Okay..." Tails quickly wiped of his tears. "The first one was about Cheese..."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tails was walking through the forest in search for the chao. As he was about to backtrack, he heard the sound of faint flapping wings. He quickly and silently hid behind a tree and looked towards the source of the voice. Luckily, it was Cheese who was flying around while calling out, hoping for someone to spot him. The chao also did not spot Tails behind the tree.

Tails grabbed a nearby rock. Once the chao was close enough, he pounced towards the chao and aimed the rock towards the chao's head. Cheese didn't have time to react as the hard rock made contact with his head. Tails also pushed him towards the ground and quickly let go of the Rock and choked him on his neck. The chao struggled but was powerless under Tails' strong hold. A few seconds later, the chao stopped struggling. Tails had also let go of him and quickly left the scene.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tails woke up as he heard the sound of the door being closed. He looked towards his neighboring beds to see that Sonic had left the room. Thus, he quietly got him from his bed and pulled the door open slowly. He walked into the living room to see a light coming from the kitchen. He sneaks behind the kitchen and sees Sonic gulping in water. Tails swiftly took the gun which he stole from Rouge from his tails and aimed it towards the hedgehog, who had his back towards the culprit. In one millisecond, he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Sonic's back, causing Sonic to spit out the water still in his mouth. As the hedgehog collapsed to the ground, Tails heard a sound from behind and quickly ran through the back door, while remembering to lock it. He then ran quietly all the way to the window just outside the room he was sleeping in and after making sure that there was no one in the room, he quickly climbed through and lied on his bed, going back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

As he and Amy were still sitting beside Sonic's body, Tails went to the kitchen to get 2 glasses of water, then he went back to where Amy was and passed the glass of water to her. Amy didn't say anything as she accepted the glass and drank it. What she didn't know, however, was that Tails had also brought a knife with him from the kitchen. Tails aimed the knife towards the hedgehog's back and impaled it in a split second. Amy didn't have time to react as she collapsed onto the ground just above Sonic's body. Tails then went into the storeroom and spotted an old baseball bat. He silently walked towards where he was sitting a while ago and hit himself with the bat onto his head with great force. Instantly he collapsed and lost consciousness too.

xxxxxxxxxx

As they were discussing on who the murderer was, a blackout occurred. Using this chance, Tails quickly grabbed the knife he was hiding and impaled it onto Shadow's chest while he was distracted, then he rushed back to his initial spot while leaving the knife on his chest. Then the lights went back on.

xxxxxxxxxx

As he was running in the forest looking for Cream, he decided to walk back towards the house and went in from the back door. As he approached the living room, Rouge was still kneeling while holding Shadow's body. Her back was also facing Tails. Using this chance, he pulled out the knife and shot at Rouge almost immediately with amazing accuracy. Then he fled and made a large round back towards the front door. By that time, Knuckles was already shouting in anger. Tails then walked in from the living room and aimed the gun at Knuckles.

"No... It couldn't be you of all people... How could you?" Knuckles spoke, but he was clearly frightened.

"Fun is limitless, don't you know that?" Right after he said that, he shot Knuckles right in the chest, hitting his heart. As he watched the echidna fall onto the hard ground. He heard someone whispering his name from behind, he looked behind and saw the last remaining survivor: Cream. Tails turned towards the frightened rabbit, which caused the rabbit to be too scared to move. He approached the still rabbit and stood beside her, while aiming the gun at the side of her head.

"Any last words, Cream?" Tails spoke in a creepy voice.

"You... Killed everyone... But... most importantly..." Cheese was also stammering. "You killed Cheese... I hate you!" Right as she said that, she tried to to swat the gun away from him, but it was already too late as Tails had already shot her head. After killing his last victim, he carried Cream's body and placed it into the house where Knuckles' body was situated. He then walked back outside and called the police, imitating Cream's voice almost perfectly. After that, he walked back outside and grabbed a nearby shovel. He walked back into the house and hit himself hard with the shovel, the force only made him dizzy, but not fully unconscious. He then hit it harder, this time feeling that he was about to pass out. With the remaining energy he had, he threw the shovel outside to where he murdered Cream and immediately passed out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Both Vector and Espio were speechless at what they had heard.

"Still, if you did kill them, why say it now? Why even come out with such a story?" Vector spoke, with a tiny spark of fear in his eyes.

"I guess that I didn't know that I was the one who did it too..." Tails spoke, ashamed at himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this though?" Espio asked.

"Yes, I feel guilty enough that I killed my friends, but now I feel even more guilty that I blamed Cream for this,"

"Okay... We'll tell our lawyer about this," Vector spoke.

As the Chaotix were about to leave though, Tails spoke again.

"By the way... Can I make one tiny request?"

"Sure, what is it?" Vector asked.

"Before sending me back to jail after my trial, can you ask the police to send me back to the house first?"

"Okay, no problem," Vector spoke without enthusiasm as they left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Espio peered over to the back of the car they were on. As he had predicted from the sudden lack of noise, Charmy was sleeping soundly on the back seat, while also murmuring softly in his sleep. Espio turned over to face Vector who was now driving the car they were on.

"I have been doing some research," Espio spoke quietly.

"About what?" Vector questioned, raising a brow after hearing it.

"The house, to be exact. It seems that this isn't the first time a murder case had occurred there,"

"It happened before?"

"Yes, even I'm shocked with it. There once was a family of 6 who lived there, who were a married couple with 3 sons and 1 daughter. One day, they were found by the police at the house, all murdered, either by gunshots or knife stabs,"

"Seems quite similar to this case..."

"Not all of it, actually, the parents and sons were all killed, but not the daughter. The daughter was not found by the police and they suspected that she was kidnapped. However there were no news for 1 month so they abandoned the case,"

"Strange indeed... Do you think that both cases are related?"

"I'm not sure myself. In the previous case, no concrete motive was proven, and Tails was also clueless of what he did this time too. But then again, that case occurred when Tails was probably only 2, so he definitely isn't related to that case,"

"Hopefully we can figure this out once we get there,"

11:00 a.m.

As the Chaotix reached their destination, Vector then tried to shake the sleeping bee awake. A few seconds later, he managed to wake up, but he was still clearly sleepy, not as energetic as he always looked.

As the trio reached the house, they could see a group of policemen crowded up at the back lawn. "Guys, I'm going to go check on Tails, you coming?" Vector asked his comrades. "I'll stay, just to keep an eye of him," Espio replied with his eyes focused on the bee who had fallen asleep again on his arms. "Okay, be right back," Vector said as he headed towards the group.

A few minutes after Vector left, loud gunshots could suddenly be heard from the back lawn, which jolted the bee wide awake. As Charmy flew from Espio's hands from the sudden gunshot, he ran towards the back lawn, only to find lots of dead policemen scattered on the ground. What got his attention though, was Vector's corpse just in front of the gravestones.

"Vector!" Espio cried out in worry as he knelt beside him and checked for his pulse. However, there was none. Charmy had also arrived at the scene and was wide-eyed when he saw all the bodies. He quickly flew right next to Espio and hugged him tightly.

"Espio... What's going on here? Why is everyone sleeping?" Charmy asked, trying to convince himself from what he was seeing.

Espio didn't reply, instead he glanced around the lawn and made a shocking discovery. Immediately he ran back to the front lawn and called out to the police who were patrolling.

Tails was missing.

11:15 a.m.

The police were now looking through the bushes in hopes of finding the fox. Espio had asked a policewoman to watch Charmy, who was crying hysterically after hearing the fate of their leader. At the same time Espio himself went to search for Tails along with the police.

As Espio ventured into a part of the forest no policeman had reached yet, he caught sight of something orange just behind the bushes. He cautiously tiptoed to the bush while preventing too much sound from being heard. As he reached the particular bush, he looked behind it only to find the fox now with a knife implanted in his chest, along with a body bag just beside him. Espio was completely agape, but he then saw a sticky note on the body bag. He took it out and read it:

"It's been fun, but I'm not done yet.

-Jenny"

After reading out the content of the note, he immediately felt a wave of dizziness from his brain and his vision turned black. However, as he thought that he was unconscious his body had gripped onto the knife implanting in Tails' chest and pulled it off. He then looked back at where he came from and spot a nearby policeman who was still in search for the culprit.

Espio then whispered 2 words softly before charging at the vulnerable policeman.

"Round 2,"

 **(A.N. I hope that the story hasn't been too confusing for the readers... If you have a part of the story where you don't get, you can ask me via the reviews. Don't forget to give a review about the story too! Thanks.)**


End file.
